Many compositions, especially cosmetic compositions, have been developed for easy and comfortable application onto a targeted substrate. Unfortunately, many of these compositions are in fact difficult to apply and do not possess a smooth feel upon application. Moreover, compositions often times have a tendency to feel tacky, yielding poor application and spreadability characteristics. Similarly, the use of silicone resins to impart transfer resistance onto a colored cosmetic product suffers from the same disadvantages disclosed above.
In general, a nice texture is typically obtained with the use of expensive silicone elastomers which are swelled in a solvent. The present invention does not require the use of silicone elastomers in order to achieve the desired creamy texture. Moreover, silicone elastomers can also be difficult to formulate with due to their chemical make up, and the gelled compositions they form may be unstable, as is, or sensitive to added ingredients.
Also, in order to obtain a cosmetic composition having good long wear and transfer resistance properties, the use of expensive silicone resins and other conventional film formers, is oftentimes required. The present invention, however, does not require the use of these types of ingredients in order to formulate compositions having good long wear and transfer resistance properties. Significant cost reductions are thus realized due to the relatively inexpensive cost of the ingredients used, as well as the ease in formulating such compositions.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition capable of possessing a unique creamy texture and feel, having exceptional application properties, even in solid form, while at the same time being long wearing and transfer resistant without having to use silicone resins and other conventional film formers and/or processing techniques, and which can serve as a stable base/matrix for the incorporation of various types of ingredients.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a composition which is waterproof, highly transfer resistant, easily deposited and spread onto a keratinous substrate while at the same time possessing a unique cushiony/bouncy texture and feel, all without requiring the use of expensive silicone elastomers, silicone resins, gelling agents, or emulsifiers.